


Becoming Agent Bedivere

by kaydenhall0220



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kingsman Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydenhall0220/pseuds/kaydenhall0220
Summary: Not me simping for an agent that has about 10 seconds of screen time. Yeah this is a Trainwreck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just deleted most of my works because their shit but like this is gonna be just as bad.

The position of agent Bedivere has come up and the potential candidates have begun their training at the Kingsman manor. Among them is Vivienne, a physics student who happened to be on Agent Ectors radar for all the wrong reasons. Generally considered to be and anarchist, she had attended a protest at her university about climate change and nearly drowned someone who said it wasn't real.

Vivienne had proved herself to be extremely intelligent, easily being top of the class. Her knowledge of improvised weapons and fighting techniques got the attention of her fellow trainees. They were threatened by her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put this in the tags but this is pre- Kingsman the secret service.

Training exercise 0500 hours

The five remaining candidates lay in the bushes, facing a small cabin that they had to successfully capture without being caught. If one of them was seen then that candidate was out. Jackson and Tom were the first to leave their hiding spot, Tom managed to take out one of the guards before being spotted by someone inside. Two other candidates moved from the hiding spot but were caught almost instantly. Jackson was hiding in a closer bush and Vivienne was left at the original hiding spot. She rushed forward to another bush adjacent to Jackson. They briefly looked at each other and nodded before running forward and eliminating the rest of the guards. Heading inside, the knocked out the occupants and declared that they had seized the house.

Jackson and Vivienne were the last of the trainees. Their final task was to seduce a target in a nightclub, that turned out to be a cover-up for their interrogation.

Vivienne groaned as she opened her eyes, trying to stretch her arms but being restricted by the rope tying her to the railway tracks. A man stood in front of her.  
"You're awake, tell me everything you know about Kingsman." He stated.   
She struggled against the ropes, barely managing to say "I don't know what that is, you have the wrong person." Vivienne noticed the bright light coming from the end of the tunnel.   
"Whether you're the wrong person or not if you don't tell me everything you know that train will kill you. Is Kingsman really worth dying for?" He snarled.   
Vivienne stopped struggling, "Yes, it is." 

The tracks dropped down as the train passed above her, when they raised again Vivienne was faced with Ector.   
"Well done, I knew you wouldn't say anything." He said walking over, cutting the ropes and helping her up.


	3. Chapter 3

"So it was a test?" Vivienne questioned. She, Merlin and Ector were now in a room monitoring the train tracks.   
"Yes, and you passed with flying colours." Merlin stated, "Jackson is about to take it." 

Jackson failed, he told everything to the interrogator. Vivienne was the final candidate for Agent Bedivere. She had 24 hours to spend with Ector. 

The drive to Ectors house was almost silent, Vivienne didn't want to break the peace that lay over the black cab. When they had both stepped into the porch of the house Ector finally spoke.  
"I'm proud of you, I honestly didn't expect you to get this far. No offence." He said as they walked towards the living room.  
Vivienne was quiet for a moment, "None taken, I didn't expect it either." She sat down on the sofa across from Ector. 

Sofia, Vivienne's German shepherd, padded into the room and sat down at Ectors feet. Her tail wagged as he lent down to pet her.   
"She's very warm, is that normal?" Ector questioned. Vivienne was confused but walked over to pet Sofia too.   
"She is warm, but never this warm. Should we be concerned?" Vivienne asked. Ector stood up.  
"I'll call the vet, better to know if something's wrong now before it gets worse." He said. Vivienne nodded. 

The vet over the phone said it would be best to bring Sofia in for a checkup, it could be nothing but it could also be dangerous. Turns out it was dangerous. Sofia had pancreatitis and was in a lot of pain but couldn't express it. The vet recommended that they put her down so she wouldn't be in pain anymore. 

Vivienne was with Sofia in her last moments, she thought it would be cruel to leave her alone when she needed her most. It was peaceful but Vivienne was still heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I spent a while chapter on this but it is kinda relevant I promise


	4. Chapter 4

Ector had called Arthur, the plan for the final test couldn't go ahead as Vivienne's dog was dead. Instead of her having to shoot the dog, she would have to shoot herself to save Ector. 

"Take the gun." Arthur said, "Shoot yourself in the head and we won't hurt Ector." Vivienne looked at the man she had trusted in front of her. He had given her a chance to be better, she owed him this at least. 

She took the gun and pressed it to her temple and fired. It was a blank. 

"Welcome to Kingsman Agent Bedivere."


	5. Chapter 5

With that final task she was finally Agent Bedivere. She thought it would be a relief, that she would be given time to process what had happened but Merlin walked her out of the room and started to tell her the many things she had to do. 

"Your suit fitting is at 10:30 tomorrow. We'll give you a room here until you decide which house you want and we'll move all your things for you. At 5 pm tonight all the Agents will commune in the meeting room at the tailors to welcome you to Kingsman." Merlin rambled. He looked over at Vivienne to see her with a confused look on her face. 

"Any chance of just being able to go out and get a coffee? Like a really bad one from Starbucks or something?" She asked. Merlin was rightly taken back. She had just been told she was joining a top secret spy organisation and she wanted a coffee? He understood that she would be like this as she was only 23.   
"I suppose, would you like someone to accompany you? I've heard Galahad is not busy at the moment." Merlin asked. She nodded and he took her to Harry. 

Before she knew it they were in a practically empty Starbucks drinking some form of latte. Vivienne thought about herself almost six months ago, she would have been in a similar coffee shop with a few friends studying. She couldn't believe that she had been more impressive than 9 other candidates, all men. 

"How did you feel when you joined Kingsman?" She abruptly asked. Harry looked up from his coffee and smiled.   
" Like I was on top of the world." He simply replied. Vivienne nodded, she felt a similar feeling but it seemed as if there was something missing. There was a deep feeling of dread over her, like she knew that there would be a negative reaction to her joining.


End file.
